


Backroads

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Driving, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, leftover fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime driving can be surprisingly relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backroads

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Well, you can ride this road 'til dawn, without another human being in sight_

One good thing about driving so late at night was that the backroads were empty. While all the suckers on the highway sat and waited in a traffic jam, they were driving along the nice open country road, highbeams on.

Takumi flipped through the radio stations until he found one playing music that didn't make him want to fall asleep. It wasn't his type, it wasn't Leo's type, but it had energy. And you needed energy driving home at midnight.

"Need more coffee?" Leo offered from the shotgun seat. Takumi shook his head.

"I'm good for another hour, and we're not that far from home." He dug into the half-empty bag of cold fries from Five Guys. "Should we kill the bag or just give it to Odin when we get home?"

"Let's save them," Leo said. "And tomorrow we'll open a can of chili and use up the rest of that cheddar cheese in the fridge." Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"Since when were you into chili fries?"

"Since I don't know any other recipes for leftover fries." Leo smiled a little before glancing at his phone. "Anyway, we're about half an hour from home now. If we'd taken the highway it'd be two hours at _least_."

"And they say the backroads take longer," Takumi said with a snort. "Though even if they did, I wouldn't mind. I mean...they're quiet, for starters."

"Quiet, peaceful, straightforward for the most part," Leo said. "And...I admit, this past weekend was rather fun. I thought Odin was crazy when he suggested a road trip for the sake of it, but..."

"But we got a lot out of it, didn't we?" Takumi smiled. "I'm glad we did it. And I'm glad we did it together." Leo turned slightly red, but he was smiling, too.

"It was a good way to relax. Right now I feel like I wouldn't mind if we were driving until the sun rose. A peaceful road, my brother's comfortable old car...good company."

Leo's hand rested against his shoulder, and Takumi felt his own cheeks go warm.

"Are you free next weekend?"


End file.
